Woke Up This Morning
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had been a bad night and sooner or later, Amanda was tempted to let the dark and destructive thoughts overwhelm her. But Finn would always pull her back from those thoughts and soothe her mind, helping her realise that she can't fix everything when it was morning. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and GirlGoneGamer)
1. Bad Days & Worse Nights

_**October 8th 2015, 20 minutes earlier…**_

 _The bottle of Grey Goose Vodka was half empty as Ashley was alone in a hotel room… she had switched to one on the fifth floor and was losing herself in the intoxication of the alcohol._

 _But then she heard a knock at the door and stumbled over… she managed to open it, narrowing her eyes at Amanda._

" _Oh… it's you! The reason that Seth broke up with me!" Ashley snarled after Amanda walked in and closed the door._

" _Don't do this to yourself… not again, don't self destruct." Amanda responded after seeing the bottle, Ashley cackling drunkenly._

" _Doing this to myself?! You act like a bitch in heat around Balor, threw your friendships not only with Seth but with countless others to the side for a guy who's only trying to get his cock into you! That's what pissed Seth off, that's why he broke things off with me because you're a traitorous slut, Mandy!" Ashley yelled before she went to drink out the bottle again, only for Amanda to snatch it from her and throw it… the glass flew everywhere after the bottle hit the wall and it became clear that Amanda was incensed._

" _You listen and listen good, you drunk bitch! Seth is a heartless bastard with no respect for women! He cheated on one woman who he had proposed to and constantly takes his anger out on me, you think he had any respect for you?! He was using you to soothe his wounded ego after Zahra left him!" Amanda yelled._

" _Using me?! He loved me, you little bitch!" Ashley growled._

" _If he had loved you, he would've focused more on the relationship between you two!" Amanda shouted._

" _It was going fine and then you just had to come along and fuck it all up for me!" Ashley yelled._

" _Seth fucked it up all on his own! And if you guys hadn't broken up tonight, it wasn't gonna be long before you realised that he refuses to see that people can make their own choices and he has no fucking say about them!" Amanda yelled before she turned and headed to the door… but Ashley grabbed her by her arms, spun her around and slammed her to the wall._

" _Don't you ever blame him for the hell that you've caused! Just because you are living in your little perfect world with the perfect guy, that didn't give you the rights to come and invade mine! So who are you gonna tear from me next huh?! Matt, Jeff or TJ?!" Ashley yelled._

 _Amanda slammed her head into Ashley's, forcing the taller woman to let go… taking the opportunity as Ashley had stumbled back, Amanda got onto the edge of the desk and jumped off of it, the table breaking as Amanda had tackled Ashley threw it._

 _The fight escalated before the two were pulled apart… and then Ashley looked up after her vision returned to normal, seeing she was alone in the room and the door was closed._

 _She pulled herself up, limping to the door and opened it… only to find the hallway empty._

 _In the elevator, Amanda found herself pinned against the wall... but not with much force as Finn, who's right hand was on Amanda's mouth, knew that she would never hit him._

" _You knew exactly where to find me…" Amanda whispered after Finn had lowered his hand and kept it on her left wrist once both were sure it was quiet… and Finn saw the bruises forming on her from the fight before he pressed the button to take them to the lobby and out of the hotel…_

 **Present time** _ **, October 9th 2015**_ **…**

"I've had enough! She wants to self destruct after that prick used her and left her heartbroken, let her!" Amanda replied before she poured herself a glass of Jameson Whiskey and drank it before pouring another and drinking it just as fast.

As she went for her third drink, Finn carefully stopped her by taking the glass and setting it aside before he wrapped his arms around her as tears ran down her face.

"You can't do this to yourself, Darlin'." Finn replied in a whisper as he rested his head on her left shoulder.

"She always does this… first it was choosing Phil, then choosing her addiction, then Kyle when he was abusing her... now Seth when he was just using her. Why do I try to help Ash when she just keeps shoving me away? I don't know… maybe I lost my sister a long time ago, Finn. Or maybe I lost myself at some point… or she sees me as the one who fucks things up, not her." Amanda responded as they looked at each other and he brushed her tears away.

"She said that last part to you?" Finn asked.

"She said that everything was fine with them until I fucked it up. He would've broken her heart a lot worse the longer they stayed together." Amanda responded before Finn got a text from TJ.

' _Have you seen Ash?'_

' _She and Mandy got into a knock down drag out fight, Mandy's safe here with me. I assume Ash is still at the hotel.'_ Finn replied.

' _Damn, must've been really bad for those two to resort to fighting. Fair warning, keep Mandy from the liquor, she gets a little too destructive.'_ TJ responded.

' _TJ, it's Ash that gets destructive, she was 10 sheets to the wind when I got there and Mandy was sober!'_ Finn replied.

' _Bullshit! Ashley is clean!'_ TJ texted.

' _People slip, keep her from any alcohol.'_ Finn responded before he put his phone away and picked Amanda up into his arms when he saw the look in her eyes.

The look that meant she wanted to grab their hidden gun... and he didn't want her doing anything she'd regret.

"So he's certain that she's sober and I'm the problem child? Bet anything that Rollins fucking ignored that she was a recovering alcoholic." Amanda replied as Finn took her upstairs and set her on the bed, Amanda clipping her shoulder length hair up before she grabbed her charcoal facial wipes and removed her makeup and perfume with one before she threw it away and closed the small pack of wipes.

"I think TJ just wants to believe that she's okay." Finn responded as Amanda reached under her cami and slipped her strapless bra off before setting it aside and curling up under the covers after letting her hair down, deciding her cami and _Balor Club Worldwide_ lounge pants were comfortable enough to sleep in.

"I think he needs to go see her himself to know the truth." Amanda responded as Finn got into his pajamas and got under the covers before he kissed Amanda on the top of her head and they fell asleep.

Little did they know what would unfold.


	2. Just Try To Help

Morning made itself known before the sun was up by TJ unlocking and opening the door of the townhouse, Finn and Amanda opening their eyes.

"Why are we here?! This isn't my home, this is where those Demon Lovers live!" Ashley slurred as TJ kept her from running into traffic.

"You owe Mandy an apology and you need to get sober again." TJ explained, Ashley rolling her eyes and flipping him off.

Amanda and Finn got up and Amanda grabbed the gun and loaded it… and switched the safety off as she and Finn headed downstairs.

Amanda waited for Finn to open the door before she aimed the gun, Ashley and TJ yelling and putting their hands up defensively before Amanda handed the gun to Finn and dragged Ashley to the kitchen.

She turned the sink on and shoved Ashley's head under it, Ashley screaming and thrashing around until Amanda let her up and turned the sink off… and slapped Ashley hard across the face.

"That's for being a fucking bitch last night! I told you that Seth Rollins is a worthless bastard!" Amanda replied angrily… before she heard footsteps, grabbed the gun from Finn and blindly fired.

Hiroki yelled out as he ducked, Amanda's eyes widening as she lowered the gun and her finger was off the trigger.

"Fuck, sorry Hiroki." Amanda responded.

"Where, when and why did you get a gun?!" Hiroki questioned.

"Got licensed before a gun show last year and I got it for protection. And after the recent string of burglaries, we need something." Amanda answered, aiming it at Ashley as Ashley tried to swing at her. "Rethink wanting to hit me, bitch." She replied.

Ashley and TJ left, Amanda slamming and locking the door before she switched the safety back on and put the gun in the waistband of her lounge pants.

"Mandy, I understand you're under a lot of stress but you can't go threatening people with a gun. Ash is-" Hiroki replied.

"Ash is not the friend she used to be, she went off at me last night in a drunken rage!" Amanda responded angrily before Finn gently took the gun from her and went to go put it away.

He returned and wrapped his arms around Amanda's shoulders.

"Darlin', you've got to calm down. And for now, I think it's best if you keep a distance from Ashley and Seth." Finn replied.

"Good luck getting Seth to accept that." Hiroki responded.

"He needs to, she didn't cross him in any way. He's pissed because he shoved her away as a friend and she found someone who treats her better." Finn replied at the moment Yukie walked in, Yukie closing and locking the door.

"Hey, Sis." Amanda responded.

"You look tired. And sore." Yukie replied.

"Ash and I got into a really bad fight." Amanda explained, Yukie getting her to turn around and examining her back.

"Spine doesn't have any breaks from what I can tell… she slammed you against the wall, didn't she?" Yukie replied.

"Yes and I slammed my head into hers and tackled her through a table." Amanda explained.

"Have you gotten checked out? Did you have back injuries in the past?" Yukie asked.

"Broken tailbone twice, once in 2008 because I jumped off the scaffolding and the second because Seth slammed a chair into my back." Amanda replied, Yukie examining her eyes.

"Pupils are equal and reactive. No signs of a concussion. Let me guess, Ash slipped?" Yukie responded.

"Very bad slip up. I have this sickening feeling that Seth ignored it." Amanda explained.

"Forget about Seth, he wasn't a good friend to you anyway. He just wants Ashley." Yukie responded.

"Wanted to use her. They split." Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing her back. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up." She responded before heading upstairs, Yukie and Hiroki seeing the look in Finn's eyes.

"She's hurting more than just physically…" Finn replied.

"Then what is it?" Hiroki asked.

"It's Ash, isn't it?" Yukie asked.

"She lost someone who's been in her life throughout the good and bad. Yukie, you might've lost Ashley too." Finn explained.

"Ash needs to get sober again." Yukie responded.

Amanda got dressed after cleaning and drying herself off and applied her makeup… and grabbed her chiming LG G Stylo, seeing an angry text from Seth.

 _'I hope you're damn happy with yourself, because I'll make your life and others a living hell for what you did!'_

Amanda blocked Seth's number before she felt Finn's arms around her waist.

"Should've blocked his number a long time ago." Amanda responded, Finn kissing her forehead.

"True but he's not our problem now." Finn repiled.

"Nope. Let Dean and Roman deal with him." Amanda responded as they headed downstairs with their phones and wallets.

Checked over at the ER, Amanda was relieved that she was only bruised… after heading back home, Amanda saw a text from Dean.

 _'Hey, if Seth's bugging you, you would let me know, right?'_

 _'He and Ash split and things spiralled. He's threatening to make everyone's lives a living hell.'_ Amanda responded, which startled Dean.

 _'I'll make sure to make his life a living hell before yours even starts, kiddo. Don't worry, I got this.'_

 _'If only Wrestlers Court was still around.'_ Amanda responded, Dean amused by that.

 _'Taker would completely scare Seth.'_ Dean replied as Amanda heard Finn put some of last night's pizza in the microwave.

"You need to eat, Darlin'. No more skipping breakfast." Finn responded.

Amanda nodded and switched the Tv on and to El Rey network as _Miami Vice_ was airing.

And as they ate, Finn saw the expression on Amanda's face when Gina had said _"You've got a hell of a short memory, Sonny."_ before Gina had left Sonny standing there.

"You okay, Love?" Finn asked quietly.

"Even the early seasons had its dark moments." Amanda responded as Finn had his left arm around her shoulders, Finn picking up his IPhone 6 as Sami texted him.

 _'Up to a group night out later?'_

 _'Not tonight, pal.'_ Finn replied as his left hand was resting on Amanda's left hand.

 _'Why? That crazy Ash already spray painted Yukie's car.'_

"Ash, you psycho bitch!" Amanda hissed.

"Looks like Yukie's already experiencing the wrath of her." Finn responded.

"Matt was right 4 years ago, Ashley's beyond redemption." Amanda replied as _Castles Made Of Sand_ by Jimi Hendrix played on the radio.

"Try and relax, Love. It's been a long day." Finn responded.

Amanda nodded and rested her head on his left shoulder.

Scrubbing the spray paint off as best as she could, Yukie turned to Sami.

"Now I know why Mandy kicked Ashley's ass last night, Ashley's an out of control bitch!" Yukie responded.

"I know, but here let me do it." Sami repiled, taking the sponge out of Yukie's hand.

With the spray paint off, both were relieved.

"You called Matt?" Sami asked.

"Yeah and he said Ash is on her own. Also called her a lost cause." Yukie explained.

"Matt's never really been the sane one out of the three." Sami replied.

"We need someone who can handle this. With Ash being like this, I don't know what she'll do next." Yukie responded.

"Maybe we could get Hunter to help." Sami replied.

"If he can handle her, yeah." Yukie responded, before hugging Sami unexpectedly. "I… I felt like I needed it." She stated.

The two held each other… and now Sami knew how Amanda and Finn felt.


End file.
